


how do i delete someone else's work

by kamsangi



Category: H.O.T. (Band), 컨츄리꼬꼬 | Country Kko Kko (Band)
Genre: Body Shots, Crack, Don't Read This, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Food Kink, M/M, Sausages, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: spici budae jjigae times!





	how do i delete someone else's work

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt on curiouscat:
> 
> _old men threesome fic where they bone each other and eat budae jjigae off each other's belly buttons. old man 1 gets jealous cus he ate the sausage off old man 2 but old man 3 wants sausage too!! sad sad times. then they go to the shuper mateu to buy spam together. happy budae jjigae times 😭💕_
> 
> i have 0 shame about anything i write nowadays so cockjongma i don't mind gettin flamed xd

 

He’s not so sure how this happened.

Scratch that. Of _course_ he knows. He instigated this, after all.

He’s the one who invited these two asshats over. Thought it was a great idea when he said, “Oh, want to come over for dinner? I’ve got a new bottle of Macallan we should go through.” Thought it’d be all fine and good and they’d just sit around talking with their mouths full and reminiscing about the old days and stroking each other’s egos.

Not. You know. Stroking other things.

“The hell are you doing to that sausage!” Tony cries.

Woohyuk almost chokes on the sausage (yes, a real one) when he hears Tony’s outburst. “Nothing,” he says, words muffled by the delicious meat of the pre-packaged 7-11 sausage he’s just spent the last ten seconds attempting to deepthroat. Tony’s sad now. It was the last good spicy one, too. “It was a dare.”

“We got bored,” Jaehoon says.

“I left for two minutes,” Tony says flatly.

“We missed you,” Woohyuk says, still chewing.

“You’re ruining dinner.”

“No, we’re getting ready for dessert,” Jaehoon says.

Woohyuk wiggles his eyebrows.

“God,” Tony says, “the only way this could get worse is if you started eating it off each other.”

There’s a very long pause.

Woohyuk and Jaehoon look at each other.

“No,” Tony says, “no, _wait._ Are you really—no, stop, why are you lying down—that’s _my ramen_ you’re using—”

A plate clatters onto the floor as Woohyuk attempts to spread himself out across the small rectangular coffee table. “Fuck, my back,” Woohyuk mutters, rearranging his too-long limbs. “Come on, hurry up.”

Jaehoon spears another sausage out of the pot of budae jjigae with his fork, blowing on it gently. Tony watches in mild horror as Woohyuk takes his shirt off at the same time. Oh god, he thinks. They’re going to do body shots.

“Oh god,” Tony says. “Please don’t do body shots with the soup. I think I might throw up.”

“What,” Woohyuk says, “you mean this _isn’t_ the sexiest thing anyone’s ever done in your house?”

At that, Tony’s brain immediately whizzes back to that one time he caught Jaeduck trying on women’s underwear—nope, _nope,_ not the time for that, not right now.

“You know I actually have, uh, alcohol that you can do that with. Not. Not sausages. I have tequila. The thing they normally use for this? Tequila? Actual alcohol? Hello?”

“The way to a man’s heart is through his sausage,” Jaehoon says solemnly, and the fuck does that mean? “Don’t be a killjoy.”

Tony splutters, but Jaehoon’s already putting the slice of sausage between Woohyuk’s teeth, and dripping a bit of soup onto Woohyuk’s abs. His very nice, very well-defined abs. Tony can’t help but stare a little as they contract, the heat of the soup sudden as it splashes onto his skin.

“Shit, that’s hot,” Woohyuk hisses through his gritted teeth, “like, literally. I told you to blow on it first.”

Jaehoon ignores him, and stills him with one hand. Tony feels mildly voyeuristic as he watches the way Jaehoon leans over Woohyuk, leaning against the table for support as he dips his head and licks across Woohyuk’s skin, his plush lower lip catching everything as he drags his mouth up between Woohyuk’s abs. Woohyuk makes a soft sound in the back of his throat as Jaehoon lifts up, and moves to take the piece of meat between Woohyuk’s teeth, nipping at Woohyuk’s mouth as he does.

Fuck. This shouldn’t be hot. This should be the furthest thing from hot.

(Well, that is, considering there _are_ two H.O.T. members involved in this scenario.)

Tony doesn’t know why he’s sweating. Maybe it’s because he put too much gochugaru in the soup. Maybe it’s because his air-conditioning keeps turning off on its own (he makes a mental note to call LG later). Or, maybe it’s the way Jaehoon had looked as he’d fucking sucked liquid off Woohyuk’s body like it was second-nature.

“You taste good,” Jaehoon murmurs, leaning down to kiss Woohyuk, and Tony curls his fingers into his shirt, feeling a little envious—of Jaehoon? Of Woohyuk? The both of them? The budae jjigae? He’s not too sure.

All he knows is that he’s far from upset about them using up his last bit of ramen for their nonsense now.

There’s a wet smack, and Woohyuk tilts his head to look at Tony. His mouth is shiny with spit. And maybe a bit of soup. Tony can’t tell, but it’s still doing things to him either way. “Joining us, or what?” he asks, one eyebrow raised. “There’s still a ton of soup left.”

“I’m not doing a bodyshot off either of you,” Tony mumbles, but he pads over to them anyway. He gets down and tugs Jaehoon into a kiss first, because he’s nearer, and because he wants to taste exactly what he’s tasting too. Jaehoon lets him take what he wants, even moans a little when Tony fists a hand into the back of his hair, a little possessive like he’s reminding him that this is Tony’s house, and this is Tony’s food, and they’re Tony’s too.

“Hey, I’m right here,” Woohyuk calls, and Tony just puts his hand out to pat at him idly, telling him he’ll get to it in a minute. There’s more than enough of him to go around.

Then, someone’s stomach rumbles.

Tony pulls back, and stares at the two of them. “I, uh,” he says, as they just give him the longest look of his life, “oh, come on, you guys were messing with the soup, I didn’t get to eat any of it when I went to get the eggs!”

Jaehoon sulks. “Fine, we’ll feed you first.”

In the end, after finishing all the food, they’re all too full to even contemplate getting off the couch to even come close to fucking.

Tony regrets everything. Maybe he should’ve just told them to eat before coming over. He’d be a lot more drunk, a lot less fat, and a lot more content with orgasms.

Woohyuk nudges at Tony’s side. “Hey,” he says, “do you have any more sausages?”

“If that’s a come-on, I swear to god—”

“No, uh. I’m still hungry.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

And they go to 7-11 to buy more spam and more sausages because happy budae jjigae times! The end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come leave me more prompts on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jaeduck_ebooks) | or talk to me about budae jjigae on [twitter](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl) because i need recipes to try out


End file.
